A heart's decision
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: Jade's on her own now that Beck's gone but after she discovers an unusual secret about Andre they start to become very close and a strong friendship is formed. How does Beck react to that and will Jade find a new place in her heart for someone else? Most importantly will she realise that someone's set out to ruin her life before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this was once again a story I literally just sat down and started writing. I had nothing planned out and I just began typing the first thing that popped into my head. It's pretty long because of that reason but if people actually like this story then I'll gladly continue it. Let me know in some reviews :D**

* * *

**Jade's POV **

To say that my day had been bad so far would be a sufficient understatement. Besides the sympathetic glances from some of the pupils most people were 'whispering' to each other how it was about time Beck got rid of me and finally find someone else to date who's appropriate for him.

It took a lot of effort for me to even show up at school today but I didn't want to give Beck the satisfaction on knowing how much he hurt me. I didn't want to show him how torn apart my heart was right now and how much I need him in my life.

"Hey Jade, how are you today?" Tori asked cautiously with a fake smile planted on her face as she walked up to me.

I didn't even grace her with a response and simply slumped over to my music class with her close on my heels.

"So I was thinking Jade that maybe we could have a girl's night out tonight. You know, have some pizza, watch some movies, maybe even have a sleepover. What do you think?" She asked me eagerly.

"I think I'd rather bathe with starving piranhas then spend a whole night with you." I responded in a bored, monotone voice.

"But... I just thought that you'd..."

She was cut off by our music teacher walking in and clearing his throat loudly. "Alright, now I'm sure you're all aware that for your semester mark you're going to need to perform an original song at the end of term concert, and the dates have just been confirmed so I'd suggest you get chopping. This year you'll also be marked on group work so everyone needs to find a partner by the end of this lesson."

Almost instantly the classroom was filled with an uproar of noise, some people complaining that they needed more people in their group and others fighting over who went with who. Nearly half the class had already surrounded Tori and were screaming at her asking if she'd partner up with them.

I was a little offended that not one person came up to me and asked but what could I expect? Without Beck I was a nobody. I was just a weird, freaky, mean girl who shall forever remain in Tori Vega's shadow.

"Alright, does everyone have a partner?" Mark our music teacher asked.

Fighting back a blush I slowly raised my hand and tried to ignore the snickers and smug stares the rest of the class was giving me.

"Ahh Jade. Let me see. Maybe you can go with..."

"I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M LATE!" Andre screamed as he burst through the doors panting heavily. He looked a bit off and his usual bright eyes looked upset and stressed about something. I wonder why I just noticed that.

"Andre, wonderful. You can go with Jade for the end of term performance. Now that's all cleared up you can have the remaining time to start working on your piece."

The class once again began buzzing as they excitedly talked and fought over what they wanted to perform. Andre silent approached me and slumped down on the stool beside me.

"Hey Jade." He said softly.

"What happened to you?" I asked bluntly.

His eyes instantly hardened and he snapped, "Nothing." In an unusually cold voice for him. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound so harsh. I've had a bit of a stressful morning." He admitted, looking guilty at the shocked expression I shot him.

"That makes two of us." I sighed and leant back in my chair. "Sorry you got stuck with me. No one else would choose me."

"Nahh it's cool. You're more talented then everyone in this room, I'm glad I got you. I'm the lucky one here." He smiled in a friendly manner.

"Don't flatter me. Alright let's get down to business. I'm free every day as I now have no life what so ever so I can come over to your house after school and we can finish writing the song."

The worried look in Andre's eyes returned again and ha asked nervously, "Why can't we work here at school, or at your house?"

"The school's closed in the afternoons because they're repairing some things around the place. And we can't go to my house because my mum holds business gathering there every afternoon and can't be disturbed."

"Oh." Was all Andre had to say.

"What's the big deal? I'll come over to your house this arvo for about 45 minutes and then I'll go home."

"Fine, I guess I'll see you this arvo." The bell rang just as he finished speaking, then with a little wave in my direction he muttered, "I'll see you then I guess."

...

The rest of the day was slow torture for me, but surprisingly I didn't see Beck once. Not that I was looking for him or anything...

Now Beck's not around I was on my own for the most part. Tori gave up on asking me to her house after I threatened to chop all her hair off and now I was just sitting alone at a lunch table sipping my coffee.

I was counting down the hours till I could leave and go home when suddenly I felt some ice cold water drop over my head.

"Whoops, sorry Jade. I didn't see you there." A blonde cheerleader laughed spitefully. I could hear the rest of the school laughing along with her and for the first time in my life, I just wanted to cry. But I'm Jade West and there's no way in hell I'm going to break down in front of everyone so instead I did the first thing that popped into my head and slapped her across the face.

"OH MY GOD, THAT BITCH JUST TRIED TO KILL AMANDA!" One other cheerleader screamed.

"Don't be so dramatic, I barley touched her." I spat out.

"DOES SHE NEED AN AMBULENCE? SOMONE CALL A TEACHER. JADE JUST TRIED TO HURT AMANDA!"

I looked down at Amanda who was holding her cheek in shock but besides that fine. Once she noticed everyone was watching her though she began to let out loud wails and started sobbing. "OWW IT HURSTS SO BAD. I THINK SHE BROKE MY JAW! HELP ME SOMEONE."

I was roughly pushed aside as everyone tried to gather around her and see if she was alright. Realising that I was about to get into some serious trouble I bolted out of the Asphalt Café and raced home.

I thought I saw a flash of familiar, fluffy, hair as I rounded a corner but I had no time to stop and be certain if it was who I though it might be. What I did hear though was someone yelling out my name desperately but I was too far away by then to work out who it was.

...

When I reached my house I snuck up into my room just in case mum was still home and once safely inside I collapsed on my bed in a fit or rage and tears. After what felt like hours I slowly cried myself to sleep and allowed myself to escape from the world.

I woke up five hours later to my phone beeping and I looked over to see a message from "Dreadlocks." It said, "Hey Jade, What happened to you today? Are you still coming over cuz I'm fine if we cancel it and do it some other time?"

Trust Andre to try and weasel his way out of writing this song with me. Well I was having none of that and after redoing my makeup which had smudged all over my pale face, I drove over to Andre's house and began pounding on his front door.

"God Jade, are you trying to beat my door down?" Andre yelled as he yanked open the door a few moments later.

"You should open it faster."

"I thought you weren't coming. Why didn't you text and let me know?" He asked sounding a little annoyed. He was looking more worried then this morning now, like he was trying to hide something.

"Whatever." I snapped, pushing under his arm and making my way into his house.

Something wasn't quite right about it. It was unusually quiet and dark.

"Where exactly are your parents Andre?" I questioned slowly looking around his pretty much abandoned home.

He ran his hands through his dreads nervously and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "They're just at work." He murmured quietly.

"Both of them? At this time of the night? What about your little sister, where's she exactly." I said sceptically eyeing him down.

"She's with my mum." He replied, looking more anxious by the second. He was definitely hiding things from me, I could tell.

"Your mum doesn't live with you does she?" I said slowly looking around his empty house. "And by the looks of things your dad's not around either."

Hid large, brown eyes widened franticly as he lifted his gaze to stare at me helplessly. "Please Jade, you can't tell anyone. I'm begging you, as my friend to keep it a secret. No one's meant to know." He pleaded.

"But- but why? What's going on Andre? You have to tell me the truth."

"If I do will you keep it a secret?"

I nodded my head in agreement and sat myself down on one of the dusty, broken lounges. He lowered himself down next to me and placed his head in between his knees. For some reason I felt a pang of empathy shoot through my chest as I watched him break down in front of me. Before I knew it I had gently stroked his cheek which caused him to reach out and clasp my hand tightly against his face.

"My mamma left, she took little Jayla with her. They moved out three months ago all because of my dad. He got fired again and no one's hiring him. I thought he was trying to get back on his feet but we discovered that he usually just spent his day in a bar. So mum left and she wanted to take me with her but I couldn't leave my father, it wouldn't be right. Pop though was furious. He yelled at her saying that she couldn't leave and that he'd find her again, so she took off in the middle of the night and I haven't heard from her since. I don't know if she's ok, or if my sisters ok. I don't know anything!" He cried out, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes into his lap.

"Andre..." I whispered gently, unsure of what to say.

"I know, I have a broken and pathetic family. I've been trying to hide that from everyone. I didn't want anyone to know what was happening. I didn't want people to see me for the weak loser I am."

"That's not true. You're one of the toughest and bravest guys I know. Just because you have a suckish family doesn't mean you're a loser. Look at me! I have a dad who hates my guts and a mother who ignores my existence. You're not alone Andre, I know what you're going through."

He looked up at me with a sad smile and finally let go of my hand, only to pull me into his arms for a warm hug.

"You know, you're not so bad West." He mumbled into my hair.

"You're not too bad yourself Harris." I replied.

"Jade, I hate being in this house alone. I have no idea when my Dad will get back, if he even comes back in the first place, can you sleep over tonight? I'll drive you to school tomorrow."

"Fine with me. I'm not used to being alone myself."I sighed and dragged myself off the coach.

"Oh, so you and Beck must have..." He didn't finish his sentence because I turned and glared at him. "Ok, ok!" He chuckled holding his hands up in defence. "Here, I'll show you to my room." He smiled as he got up and made his way up the creaky stairs with me close behind him.

"Oh and one more thing Harris, If you ever tell anyone about this I'll stab you in some uncomfortable places with my scissors." I warned.

Andre just laughed and shook his head, "Wasn't planning on it Jade, don't you worry."

* * *

**I also want to mention that I wrote the last bit first and then tried to think of the beginning of this story so I'm sorry if it doesn't quite fit properly. Did you like it? I haven't written a story on Jade and Andre's friendship before and I really do like them. You'll have to review and let me know If you'd like me to continue. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got quite a positive response for the last chapter so I decided to continue. Remember to review as well as favourite and add to alerts please :)**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Make yourself at home." Andre said as he sunk down onto a beanbag in the centre of his floor."

"Cool room." I mused, admiring his two guitars by his bed.

"Yer, thanks. I'll set up my bed for you while you go take a shower ok."

"I'm not taking your bed, I'm fine sleeping on the couch or something."I protested.

"No, you're my guest so you can take the bed." He insisted and began pulling off the bed sheets. "The bathroom's directly opposite my door." He called over his shoulder as he began to change the pillowcase as well.

"You're just as stubborn as me." I stated with a roll of my eyes but couldn't be bothered to argue with him and walked into the rest room. I yanked off my dark clothes and let the warm water rush over my head as I became lost in thought about Andre.

I can't believe no one knew what was going on. The poor guy, I kind of feel bad for him. I know what it's like to have your parents leave you. And to think that he's been living by himself for months on end. That must be why he's so stressed. At least when my parents weren't around I could stay with Beck and he'd look after me.

As soon as I thought about Beck's name my eyes watered up. He knew what I was going through at home. He knew that I had no one besides him, yet he still humiliated and dumped me in front of everyone without a second thought. I guess I should have known that he was too good to be true and that he wouldn't stay with me. No one ever does.

"Yo princess, you sure you haven't drowned in there?" Andre called from behind the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I shouted and reluctantly turned off the hot water and began drying myself with a towel.

It was only then when I realised that I didn't have a spare change of clothes. I noticed one of Andre's baggy shirts lying on the floor so with a shrug I put that on and made my way back to his room.

"What took you girl? I was beginning to think... OH MY GOD JADE WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?"

I could help but laugh at the blushing Andre who was now covering his eyes with his hands. Sure I was just wearing his shirt but it came down to my mid thigh so I don't know what he was yelling about.

"Relax dork." I chuckled and flopped myself onto his bed.

He was still red but removed his hands from his face and gulped nervously at me. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched him try to keep his eyes on my face and not wander down to my long legs.

Deciding to have a little fun I began slowly walking towards him swaying my hips dramatically, "You know Andre, the way you're acting would make one think that you've never seen a girl like this before." I whispered seductively running my finger up his arm.

"Not funny Jade." He grunted.

I broke character and began laughing at his pain filled face. "Alright I'm sorry. Here I'll put on a pair of your soccer shorts if that makes you happy."

"God you're a lot to handle." Andre moaned, but he began to laugh too and wrapped a friendly arm over my shoulder.

"You know we were meant to work on our song tonight." I reminded him, shrugging his arm off.

"Well it's only nine. What do you say if I order some pizza and we work on it till eleven?"

"Sounds good to me. And get me some coffee while you're at it." I ordered before grabbing one of his guitars and jumped back on the bed with it, beginning to strum some chords.

"As you wish your majesty." He replied with an exaggerated bow and I blew him a fake kiss as he shut the door.

"Andre's not such a bad guy." I thought with a small smile. "He's not a bad friend at all."

...

**Beck's POV**

I watched a mass of black hair whip around the corner swiftly which was quickly followed by the screams of some students yelling, "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

Oh no, this couldn't be good.

"JADE?" I shouted trying to race and catch up with her but by the time I'd reached the front of the school she was gone.

"Beck, you know your witch of an ex-girlfriend? Well she just bitch slapped Amanda for no good reason." A girl whose name I think is Jessica huffed as she approached me.

"Jade isn't a witch." I muttered under my breath. "I'm sorry about that. Do you know why?" I asked a bit louder so she could hear me.

"For no reason what so ever. She just wanted to hurt her. Probably because she's jealous that she isn't as pretty and talented as Amanda."

That I highly doubt. Jade was by far the most beautiful and talented girl in this school. Whoops, I shouldn't be thinking things like that anymore, she isn't my girlfriend now.

"Oh, well I hope Amanda's alright." I lied rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. I've never liked the cheerleaders. They've always been so snooty and up themselves.

"Actually she's not at all. But she will be as soon as Jade's expelled. We're all going to the principle now and complaining about her. Want to come along?"

"WHAT?" I gasped. They can't expel Jade. Hollywood Arts is her only other home. It's the one place she's truly happy and can express herself without being judged. There's no way she'd last anywhere else.

"Look can you take me to Amanda, I need to talk to her urgently."

Giggling like a two year old Jessica nodded her head and linked her arm through mine and began directing me to a crowd of screaming students with Amanda crying pathetically in the middle.

"Mandy, Becky wants to talk to you." She squealed.

I cringed when she called me Becky but besides that my attention was devoted towards Amanda who almost at once stopped crying and stared up at me with big, hazel eyes.

"Yes Beck?" She asked smoothing out her hair.

"I um, I hope you're ok firstly. But I'd also like to talk to you... privately if you don't mind." I said glancing around at the eager eyes who were watching us intently.

"Oh, sure come with me." She grinned bouncing up, completely forgetting that she was meant to be injured.

We walked towards the back of the car park where no one was around and then she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So cutey, what do you want to ask?"

I untangled her arms from me and held them by her side. "I want to ask you to not get Jade in trouble."

Her fake smile instantly dropped and a cold sneer replaced it. "You want me to defend that slut? No way. I can finally get rid of her, there's no way I'm dropping this chance."

My eyes hardened too and I glared at her. "You know that Jade didn't really hurt you. There's no reason for her to be expelled."

"What's wrong with you Beck. You're so hot and cool, why do you like that loser? What's so special about her when you can have me?"

"Look that's not the point. I just don't want her kicked out of here. Surely we can come to some agreement?" I pleaded.

She looked at me angrily till her expression suddenly changed and she began to smile slyly. "Ok, here's my deal for you. Now that you're not dating that freak you're single, and I just happened to have broken up with Josh in first period so if you agree to be my new boyfriend then I'll keep my mouth shut and make sure everyone else does too. Do we have a deal?"

"WHAT, NO WAY!" I yelled outraged.

"Fine, it was your decision. I guess you had better say goodbye to lover girl because there's no way Helen will refuse me. My daddy donates heaps of money to this school so she's in debt to me."

I didn't know what to do. Jade would kill me if she sees me dating Amanda, a girl she's always hated. But at the same time if I didn't Jade would have to leave and that would kill her too.

"You're making me choose between two things that will both end up hurting her." I whispered quietly. "Don't you have a heart?"

"Yep, and it belongs to you. I'm not changing my mind. You have ten seconds to decide."

That's funny, didn't Jade give me ten seconds to decide if I wanted to break up with her or not. I ended up making the wrong decision that time, what happens if I do it again?"

"Seven... eight... nine..."

"OK I'LL DO IT." I yelled

"Good." She smirked. "You made the right choice. And one more thing, you can't tell anyone about our deal or it's off and I'll still have her expelled."

I nodded my head numbly and looked down at my feet.

"Great, let's go and break the news to everyone." She happily chirped and pulled me with her back to her friends.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm hoping for at least 15 reviews before I update :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys reviews dropped in the last chapter! It really disappoints me when this happens and I loose all my motivation to continue writing this story. If you'd like me to continue then please just take a few seconds to leave a quick review. You don't even need an account. I love your feedback and I'm happy to listen to any suggestions.**

* * *

**Andre's POV**

"And I like how you chew... your pink tutu... which smells like fondue... and I love you?"

"Andre, is there some explanation for why you completely fail at writing lyrics after ten o'clock?"

"I'M TIRED." I moaned throwing my hands up in surrender. "Can we have a five minute break please?" I begged her.

She arched one her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me and frowned. "You said that ten minutes ago."

"Please Jade, PLEEEAASSEE!"

"Don't whine, I hate people who whine. Alright, I'm going to take a waz and by the time I'm back you had better be ready to sit down and do some work." She snapped.

I scrunched up my nose and murmured, "Eww, TMI girly." As soon as she had left the room I reached over and grabbed my laptop and logged onto the slap.

"Do pink tutus smell like fondue? Mood: wondering." I was just about to log off when I noticed that Beck had been slapped in a new video. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about it as I clicked play.

"EVERYONE, everyone. I'd just like to make an announcement to all of you. Beck Oliver and I are now dating and we'd like to throw a party at my house in celebration. Isn't that right _babe_?" The head cheerleader Amender exclaimed digging her long nails into Beck's arm.

Beck winced and finally muttered, "Err yer, see you there hopefully."

"Right, so if you're not a complete dweeb you're welcome to come. My address is..."

But I turned off the laptop before I could hear the rest of it. Oh God, I heard that some drama happened between Amanda and Jade today but I didn't think it was something like this. How could Beck be such a jerk? He's been broken up with Jade for literally a day! How can he just replace her with that nasty brat?

"Everything ok?"

My head snapped up to see Jade watching me with a frown from my door.

"Gee Jade, I'm really sorry bout Beck." I said sympathetically patting the space beside me for her to sit down.

"Sorry for what? Us breaking up? It's fine, our relationship was going down hill anyway." She sighed and placed herself next to me.

"No I mean for the whole thing with Amanda today."

"She looked at me with a confused expression. "Beck wasn't involved with that. I just slapped her and she threw a bit of a hissy fit, no big deal."

"No I'm talking about... you don't know do you?" I asked slowly. Oh crap. I should have kept my big mouth shut.

"What, what did he do? Tell me Andre!" She yelled grabbing me by my collar and shaking me.

"It's not important don't worry." I said quickly, I didn't want to be the one to break the news to her.

"Damn it just tell me." She demanded sounding upset.

"Ok, just look on the Slap and you'll see it." I sighed.

I watched her anxious eyes stare at my laptop as she logged on and began to click on the latest clips.

The sound of Amanda's annoying voice soon filled my room for the second time that day.

I felt my heart snap in two as I watched Jade's face completely crumble as she watched the scene take place before her eyes. Before the clip was over tears had begun pouring down her cheeks and she began crying heavily.

"Oh baby, shhh, it's ok. Andre's here." I whispered to her, pulling her in my arms and gently started to rock her back and fourth.

"HOW COULD HE? HOW COULD HE ANDRE?" She sobbed burying her face in my shirt.

"I don't know Jade. I'm so sorry. He's a complete asshole, he doesn't even deserve you." I comforted still gently stoking her hair.

We remained like that for another five minutes till Jade finally managed to get a grip on herself and controlled her tears. Once she was fully calm again she pulled out of my grasp and slumped back against the pillows.

"Sorry bout that." She muttered quietly, her voice still hoarse from all the crying she just did. "I must look like such a wimp, crying over a boy like that."

"Well you're a very pretty wimp." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. She shot me a small smile in gratitude. "But seriously Jade, you aren't. I'm really sorry you had to see that. At least you found out here rather then school. Believe me I'll be kicking his sorry ass tomorrow."

"No you won't. He has every right to date whoever he wants. You're not to say a word to him." She instructed forcefully.

"Are you sure, because it'll be lots of fun?"

She weakly smirked at me but nodded her head. "No ass kicking, that's my job ok."

"Alright. You look tired, do you want to just work on the song tomorrow so we can get some sleep now?"

"Yer, I think that's best." She responded getting under the quilts and pulling them up under her chin. "Night Andre." She mumbled drowsily.

"Night Jade." I whispered and lay down on the mattress I had placed on the floor for myself.

Only moments later the sound of her deep breathing filled the room which caused me to smile. It was the first time in over three months that I didn't feel alone. There's something special about that girl, she's just always full of surprises. Beck was a complete fool to let her go.

Hey wait a second, am I developing feelings for Jade?

I sat bolt upright and my eyes widened franticly. I can't be, I'm just mistaking friendship for something more. I'm not going through what happened last time I fell for her.

But then again last time I crushed on her I was only worried because she was dating Beck and he was my friend. They've broken up now and Beck's already moved on so why can't I go for Jade?

"Wait no, just friends." I reminded myself silently.

God I was too tired to think clearly, I need to sleep myself. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to drift off with my last thought being about how beautiful Jade looked when she sang.

...

**Tori's POV (next day)**

"BECETT JAMES OLIVER," I screamed in anger as I stomped through the halls up to him. "ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT?"

"I don't know." He sighed rubbing his eyes wearily.

I took a few deep breaths before exclaiming quietly, "You and Jade have been broken up for less then 24 hours and you've decided to date the biggest/meanest ditz in the school."

"Umm yer." He said with a shrug.

"WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I demanded, forgetting to be calm and collected.

"My doctor asks that to my brother every time he tries to eat the stethoscope." Cat giggled as she skipped up to us. "Hi Beck, hi Tori."

"Hi Cat." Beck said with a small wave.

"BECK! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING THIS? IT'S A BIG DEAL." I shouted frustrated.

"No it's not, but you're making it one. Look, Amanda and I decided to try dating and see what happens. Jade and I aren't together now ok."

"But-but Beck." I stuttered helplessly.

"Wait, you and Jadey aren't going to get back together ever?" Cat proclaimed, her eyes widening in fear and her chin began to tremble.

"Oh Cat, don't be like that. It's all for the better now because..."

But he couldn't finish his sentence due to the loud wails that soon filled the hall.

"YOU MADE CAT CRY!" I accused after raising my voice to get over the loud sounds coming out of Cat's mouth.

"NOOOOO, YOU AND JADE ARE MEANT TO GET MARRIED AND LIVE IN A FAIRY CASTLE AND HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!" Cat screamed causing quite a commotion.

"Who made Cat cry?" Robbie demanded as he raced up to us.

"Beck did." I said stiffly.

"It isn't my fault." He protested weakly!

"Cat please don't cry or I'll start." Robbie sniffed. Instantly Cat stopped and threw her arms around Robbie.

"No, I don't like it when my friends are sad." She whimpered.

"I don't like it when you're sad either. How about we go and buy some candy from the Grub truck to cheer us both up?" Robbie suggested.

"OOOHHH YAY LOLLIES." Cat squealed and grabbed Robbie's hand and took off running with him. He shot Beck a quick frown before he rounded the corner with a disapproving look on his face. Beck just sighed.

"You see what's going to happen from now on? This group is already falling apart Beck. Don't you care?"

"Look you're going to have to just trust me alright."

"Fine, but I don't want to be around when Jade's heart gets trampled on by you. I honestly thought you were better then that." I said harshly then spun on my heel and briskly walked off.

Perhaps I had been a bit tough on him but I was furious and appalled by his actions. Poor Jade, I don't know what she's going to do. I just wish she'd open up to someone and let them comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beck's POV**

"You know all my friends are angry with me. Cat even cried." I snapped at my 'girlfriend' who had draped her arms around my neck and was battering her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Do you have dust in your eye?" I snapped making her stop and glare at me.

"Listen up Beck, you had better start acting like a proper boyfriend soon or the deal is so off. There's about thirty 'witnesses' who are willing to say that Jade beat me up then blackmailed me into keeping quiet."

"I can't believe you." I spat with venom in my voice.

"Well you had better start." She snapped. Then surprisingly the sour expression on her face changed and was replaced a seductive, sly gleam. "You'll learn to soon love me and forget all about that girlfriend you'll see." She whispered in a husky voice, leaning down to show off her cleavage.

"That's not part of out deal." I stated disgusted and looked away from her, not even slightly tempted.

"Ugh, just give it time. You'll be begging for me in the end" She sighed and flipped her blonde hair off her shoulders.

I didn't even turn my head to acknowledge her so in anger she roughly grabbed my face and slammed our lips together. I tried to back away but she dug her nails into my neck, reminding me that as part of the deal I had to let her kiss me publicly. I nearly gagged when I felt her tongue trying to push through my lips and was just about to put and end to it regardless of the deal when a loud voice said, "Can you share spit somewhere else, I need to get to my locker."

We pulled apart to turn and stare at an impatient looking Jade and a furious looking Andre.

"Jade, I didn't see you..."

"Oh my god, are you wearing the same outfit as yesterday?" Amanda screeched before I could finish my sentence.

"Yep, and I didn't even shower." Jade replied smugly. Amanda looked appalled and took large stapes away from her.

"That's disgusting. You're such a trashy whore."

"HA, that's rich coming from you. I do believe it was you and Josh who were moaning in the janitor's closet yesterday morning."

"WHAT?" I snapped. Did she seriously make me be her boyfriend on the same day that she... eww I don't want to even think about that.

"SHUT IT BITCH." Amanda screamed.

"MAKE ME!" Jade yelled back.

Before I could stop it, both girls lunged towards each other at the same time. Andre finally showed some signs of life and wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and tried to pull her off while I did the same with Amanda.

"Jade, relax." Andre commanded her. I was expecting Jade to turn around and slap him across the face but surprisingly she just went limp in his arms and stoped struggling.

"Beck, get out of here and take your psychopath girlfriend with you." He ordered me.

"Great another friend that's pissed with me" I thought as I carried the still kicking and screaming Amanda away.

"Get a hold of yourself." I snapped at her making her stop and become still.

"You should have defended me!" She screeched.

"I'm not going to back you up when you're calling her a trashy whore Amanda." I said angrily. "And you saw Jade coming up to her locker didn't you? That's why you kissed me?"

"Duh." She replied starring at her nails without a care.

"YOU'RE UNBELIVABLE..."

"Ok that's nice babe. I'll see you at lunch time. Love you." She squealed cutting me off and giving me a quick kiss before she strutted away from me.

Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

**...**

**Jade's POV**

As soon as Beck had rounded the corner with his new girlfriend I pulled out of Andre's tight grasp and yanked open my locker.

"You ok Jade?" Andre questioned in concern.

I didn't trust myself to speak right now so I meekly nodded my head in response.

"You wanna ditch class?" He asked rubbing my arm gently.

"And give her the satisfaction on knowing she got to me, I don't think so." I growled slamming my locker shut.

"Ok, well then..."

"JADEY JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE!"

"WHAT CAT?" I roared at the energetic red head who had literally just bounced her way over to us in a few seconds.

"ROBBIE GAVE ME CANDY!" She squealed, beginning to giggle loudly.

"You gave her what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the panting Robbie who was running to catch up with her.

"She started crying." He explained, wiping his glasses on his shirt because they had fogged up with sweat.

"Aww, why were you crying lil' red?" Andre grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"Because, I don't like Beck's new girlfriend and he's meant to marry Jade!" She exclaimed still jumping up and down smiling.

Robbie, Andre and I all groaned inwardly to ourselves. Now was not a good time to mention the fact that Beck had broken up with me and replaced me with that annoying, blonde bimbo.

"Cat you can't bother Beck about who he dates." I told her much to everyone's surprise. I don't think anyone was expecting me to actually support Beck.

"But-but Jadey!"

"No buts Cat. We're not in a bathroom."

She began howling with laughter which was what I was aiming for. Any joke's funny to Cat and I hate seeing her upset, she's one of my closest friends even if I won't admit it.

"KK, let's go to English class now. Coming Robbie?"

"Sure thing." He replied and linked arms with her. I wonder if something's going to between those two.

"I'll see you later Andre." I said quietly.

"Stay awesome!" He said with a wink then took off in the opposite direction.

I could help but have a strong affectionate feeling shoot through my chest as I watched him go. Wait a second, was I developing feelings for Andre.

"Jadey are you coming?" Cat asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Err, yer." I said slowly with one last glance over my shoulder. What was happening to me?

...

**Amanda's POV**

"Did you hear what happened? Apparently Jade tried to beat up Mandy again! She is like a serious freak! I don't see why Amanda won't let us tell on her. Imagine this school with one less loser in it."

"Argh I know. But didn't you hear what Amanda planned. She says that we're not going to have that slut expelled because that would be too easy. We're going to make her life such a living hell that all she wants is to leave!"

"WOW, Mandy is so smart! She thinks of everything."

"Isn't that the truth." I sighed dramatically, walking out of the shadows and approaching my two 'friends' Giselle and Olivia.

"OH MY GOD YOU SCARED ME!" Liv screamed clutching her heart.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE THERE!" Giselle added.

"Just a warning girls, you can't speak about our plan in front of people. Otherwise they'll find out and it won't work. Just remember I need you to keep a look out for any gossip on Jade so we can use it to humiliate her understood."

"Absolutely, we won't let you down." The two girls chorused.

"Great. HEY BABE OVER HERE!" I yelled as soon as I saw the sexy hair of my boyfriend appear in the asphalt café. He looked miserable as he slumped over to my table.

"Watch it, you're my boyfriend remember." I whispered in his ear when he sat down.

"So Beck, who you inviting to the party this weekend?" Giselle asked leaning forward so her already low cut top dropped even lower.

Any other guy would gladly be looking but of course Beck ignored her and simply mumbled, "Probably just Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat."

"What, the loser squad?" Olivia gasped.

"No way in hell." I stated. "You are not brining those freaks to my house understood."

"Well Tori and Andre aren't that bad." Giselle spoke up.

"You're right, they can come. There you go babe. Look how generous I am!" I said with one of my dazzling smiles.

"Just make sure your weird emo ex doesn't show up." Giselle added.

I watched Beck's eyes instantly harden and he glared at her. Thinking fast I quickly spoke up and announced, "Actually Jade should be able to come if she wants."

Everyone started at me with open mouths.

"Well, she is actually pretty popular and we need every popular person we can to make the party a success. Also I hear her father's like filthy rich so it wouldn't be bad to have her around."

"Of course those would be the reasons." I heard Beck mutter under his breath.

"If you say so Mandy." Olivia said quietly.

"Well I do. Now Beck be a sweetheart and go and get me some green tea." I said turning to my still frowning boyfriend. He seemed relived to find any chance to escape from me and got up willingly. Argh, that's got to change.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Olivia grabbed my hand and asked, "Ok, so what are you really planning."

"Everyone who's anyone will be there which means it will be a prefect opportunity to embarrass her and destroy her reputation completely. This means you guys have to find out a way to make her come while I work out one of her big secrets."

"We won't let you down Amanda. We promise."

"Perfect." I smiled. If everything went according to plan, Jade would be out of my school and Beck would still have to be my boyfriend by the end of this week. Just the way it should have always been.

* * *

**Errr guys, when I said in the first chapter that I sat down and started writing without thinking about where it was going I was telling the truth. Now I have a bit more of an idea of where I want it to go but I'm not 100% happy with it and I'm seriously contemplating just dropping this story. It's not even getting that many reviews at the moment so maybe this fic wasn't such a good idea. I don't know, if quite a few people tell me to continue it then I will but at the moment I think I'm going to delete it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW, ok. Wasn't expecting so many people to want this story to continue. Well I'm sorry for the long wait but here is another chapter :) Please make sure you keep on reviewing.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Andre, can we stop at my house first so I can grab some clothes for tomorrow." I asked as I picked at one of my nails with both my feet thrown up on the dashboard in front of me.

"All the comments get to you hey?" He laughed giving me a quick glance before he directed his attention back to the road.

"No." I mumbled in a sulky voice. That just caused him to laugh harder.

"Well seven people came up to me and asked why I was wearing the exact same outfit as yesterday. God our school is so shallow." I whined giving him a hard slap on his arm.

"Owww, don't take your anger out on me." Andre playfully complained as he drove us into my driveway.

"Ok, wait here while I grab my things. I'll be like five minutes." I instructed as I hopped out of the car.

To my annoyance Andre also got out too and followed me to my front door.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I snapped.

"It'll be easier if I help you. Relax princess." He smiled.

Sighing I decided there was nothing I could do to stop him so I simply unlocked the door and walked inside without giving him a second glance.

"Keep quiet." I hushed. "I don't want my mum to know I'm..."

"IS THAT YOU JADE." My mother's loud voice called from the lounge room.

Inwardly groaning to myself I called back, "YES, DON'T WORRY I'M LEAVING NOW."

"No, we'd love to meet your daughter Jody, invite her in." I heard one of my mum's friends insist.

"That's just great." I muttered under my breath. Turning to Andre I ordered, "Go upstairs to my room and start getting my things ready, this will take a minute."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Nah, it'll waste more time. Just go." I called over my shoulder as I walked into the lounge room. "Hi mum." I said flatly as I approached her and the rest of the woman in the room.

"Jade." She said with a polite nod of her head. Turning to her friends she said, "This is my eldest child Jade. Jade these are some women from my work."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a strained voice.

"Ohh, it's nice to meet you Jade. What an interesting outfit you're wearing." Make that eight people who have commented on my clothes today.

"Thanks." I replied awkwardly.

All the ladies were staring at me with disapproving eyes. I guess my ripped black tights and skull tee-shirt was a bit of a turn off for them.

"Yes, Jade is very expressive. She goes to a performing arts school." My mother said stiffly, obviously embarrassed by that. I'm sure all her friends' sent their children to top private schools.

"Really, oh how... interesting?"

"Yer, alright I have to go pack now. I'm staying at a friend's house tonight so I'll see you later." I said while quickly making a run for it. I couldn't stand being in that room for another second.

"Hey Jade, I couldn't find your... are you ok?" Andre asked as soon he noticed my upset expression.

"Just peachy." I muttered stomping up the stairs. Sadly the voices from the adults could still be heard clearly from the lounge and soon they were saying things like,

"My goodness Jody that's quite a girl you have. How could you let her go out on a school night?"

"And did you see that outfit and piercings? She looks like a criminal"

"I know, I know. I can't do anything about her. She's too much to handle. She's rebellious, rude and a complete disgrace to me. I wanted her to live with her father but he wouldn't take her either." My mother's voice exclaimed.

I stopped in my tracks and froze still. Andre who was right behind me had heard everything too and turned around in rage. He was about to yell something when I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my room.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered, beginning to throw random items of clothing into a bag Andre had laid out on my bed for me.

"But Jade, she.."

"I said forget it." I snapped. "Look just drive us back to your house now. I'm obviously not welcome here."

He nodded silently but as a small gesture of comfort, he gently took my hand in his and held it tightly till we reached the car.

...

**Tori's POV**

"TORI, GO AND ANSWER THE DOOR BELL!" Trina screeched from the dining table.

Sighing I walked down the stars and shot my sister an annoyed glare before opening the door to reveal two cheerleaders both staring at me with excited smiles.

"Umm Hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Tori Vega, we have some of the coolest news for you!" One of the girls cried out excitedly.

"Amanda has invited you to her and Beck's party this Saturday!" The other one beamed.

"Ohh, err, that's nice I guess but I think I'm kind of bus-"

"A PARTY! I'll be there." Trina screamed as she jumped up and raced to the door.

"Actually only Tori, Andre and Jade are invited."

"Wait, why would Amanda invite Jade? She hates her!" I said, cutting in before Trina threw a tantrum.

"I don't know. I think she wants to mend their friendship. Amanda is so sweet like that."

That I find hard to believe. "Really?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes, remember she didn't even tell on Jade when she was beaten across the face. See, she's trying to make an effort and I think Jade should too."

Ok, she did have a point there. But if she really wanted to be Jade's friend then why would she date Beck?

"Look I don't think Jade's going to come. I mean her and Beck just..."

"Oh right, how could I forget? Beck wants to give this note to Jade." One of the girls said handing over a crumbled piece of paper.

"Oh thanks ... umm... what's your name?"

"I'm Giselle and that's Olivia!" She smiled. "So just find us at school and let us know if Jade and Andre are going to come along. I know both Beck and Mandy what you guys there."

"Thanks, I'll let you know tomorrow. Bye." I said with a fake smile as I shut the door. That was definitely weird. Why would Amanda want us there? We're not even friends?

"Hey Trina, do you have Sinjin's phone number?" I asked turning to face her.

"Yer, why?"

"I think we need to do some investigating."

**...**

**Beck's POV**

I sat stiffly in the car seat as I drove Amanda back to her house (which was really more of a mansion) and did my best to ignore her hand which had snuck its way into my hair and was stroking it.

"So Beck, you want to stay over to my house tonight?" She asked with a little wink.

"No. I have homework and stuff."

She sighed dramatically and finally let go of my hair and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Beck I don't see what's wrong with you? Why don't you want to be with me? I have guys fighting to take me on a date but you barley acknowledge me." She snapped.

"I'm not interested in you or any other girl besides Jade." I said gently, trying hard not to let my mind wonder to that dark haired, blue eyed beauty.

"Weren't you the one who broke up with her?" She cried out exasperated.

"That was a mistake. And I only thought twice about our relationship because I was worried that I wasn't making her happy any more. I didn't want to hold her back from anything."

"BECK THAT'S..." But before she could finish her sentence her diamante phone began to ring. "Who is it?" She snarled angrily into the phone. Her expression soon changed to a look of worry though and she quickly asked, "What? What do you mean she interrogated that freak about my party? ... Well did he say anything to them? ...Thank god. Is he still working for us? ... Fine tell him he can sit with us at lunch tomorrow but that's it." She sighed as she hung up the phone and threw it back into her handbag.

"What was that all about?" I asked her confused.

"Nothing babe, don't worry."

"It sounds like you're planning something bad."

"Just relax, everything's fine." She assured, shooting me one of her signature fake smiles.

"Whatever." I muttered. I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I remembered how Jade used to always say that. God I miss her so much.

"BECK!" Amanda screeched in my ear, just in the nick of time too because I hadn't noticed the red light till the very last second.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" I yelled as soon as I had slammed down the breaks. "I got distracted thinking about..."

"Thinking about Jade right?" She growled, her eyes shooting daggers at me. "When are you going to get over her?" She demanded.

"Never." I stated firmly.

"But what happens when she moves on? She's not going to stay single forever."

"Then I'll let her go."

She opened her mouth to say something, then slowly shut it and turned to stare silently out the window, lost in her own devious thoughts.

"Um Amanda, we're here. I'll drive by tomorrow and pick you up."

She merely nodded her head and still in a trance, leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips before sliding out the car door and raced into her house.

"She's definitely up to something." I thought, biting my lower lip nervously. I just hope whatever it is, it won't have anything to do with Jade.

* * *

**Sorry, not by best chapter but I promise they will be better and longer from here on. Please review. Oh and Andre's grandma will be making an appearance in the next chapter so don't think that I've forgotten about her :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade's POV**

The car ride back to Andre's house was awkwardly silent. Neither of us knew what to say. I saw Andre opening his mouth every now and then like he was about to say something, but he'd always then close it and sigh.

"Andre."

"Jade." We said at the same time. We both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Ladies first." He offered.

"Look can we just forget about what happened back there. And please don't tell anyone about it."

"Alright. But are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"What's to say? My parents hate me and think I'm a disgrace. It's not like I didn't know that already, they've made it pretty obvious for the last ten years."

"I know, it's just that I'm worried about you. I know you're going through a lot at the moment and I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

I swivelled around it my seat and gaped at him. "You're worried about _me_? Andre in case you've forgotten, you have a lot more important things to think about."

"No, you're important to me Jade. You're my friend." He insisted.

I didn't know what to say to that so I slouched back down into my seat and the car resumed its thick silence for the rest of the trip till we reached his house.

We walked side by side up to his front door and just as we reached it a loud smashing sound was heard from within.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"ARGHHHHHH" A voice screamed from inside.

I turned to stare at Andre who was now groaning to himself. I gently nudged his shoulder drawing back his attention.

"Who's that?"

He took one deep sigh, then twisted the door knob letting the door swing open to reveal one large lady hiding under a pile of pillows.

"Grandma." Was all he managed to breathe out before she jumped up and threw a cane at us.

"BURGLERS, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." She screamed, now beginning to throw any object in reach. I ducked behind Andre to avoid getting hit.

"Grandma relax, it's me Andre."

"ANDRE? WHO'S THAT GIRL BEHIND YOU? IS SHE TRYING TO STEAL FROM ME?"

"No Grandma she's my friend from school. Can you please stop chucking things at us." He explained, slowly approaching her.

"ANDRE WHY ARE YOU MESSING AROUND WITH ME? YOU AINT FRIENDS WITH PRETTY GIRLS."

I couldn't help but laugh gently at that. She might be a crazy old woman but at least her eyesight was good. "Thanks." I piped up grinning.

"Really Grandma, you had to say that? Now how on Earth did you escape that nursing home dad sent you to?"

"THOSE PEOPLE WERE SLIPPING PILLS IN MY OAT MEAL, I KNOW IT. SO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT I CHUCKED MY BED AT THEM AND CAME HOME. WHERE'S MY BIRD?"

"You threw a bed at them." I laughed. I was beginning to like this woman more and more.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE ME BACK?" She roared at me in response.

"No, I just took pity on your grandson and decided to hang out with him." I explained shrugging my shoulders innocently.

"Gee Jade, aren't you sweet." Andre muttered sarcastically. I just winked at him in response.

"Alright Grandma, well now that you're here why don't you go up to your room and get some sleep?" Andre suggested half heartedly.

"WHY, SO YOU CAN TAKE THIS PRETTY GIRL INTO YOUR BEDROOM AND..."

"GO TO SLEEP!" Andre screamed cutting her off, turning a deep red. It took all my self control not to fall on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"OK ANDRE." She yelled before stomping up the stairs.

"Night Mrs Harris." I called up to her, then turned to face Andre and smirk at him. "So you gonna take me up to your bedroom?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Shut up."He groaned. "God that's embarrassing. Sorry you had to witness all that."

"Nah, I don't think I've enjoyed myself this much for a long time."

He looked into my eyes and smiled brightly. Then before I knew it his hand had moved to cup my cheek tenderly in his and we were slowly moving towards each other.

Our lips were inches away from each one another and I was just beginning to close my eyes when another loud crashing sound was heard directly above us, causing us to jump apart in fright.

"Oh god, that-that's my Grandma. Err I.."

"Yer- umm you should check on her.. I'll-I'll just..."

"Maybe you go upstairs and get ready."

"Sounds good."I stumbled, then bolted up the stairs in the opposite direction of him.

I slammed his bedroom door closed behind me and pressed my back against it, panting heavily. "What the hell just happened? Was I about to Kiss Andre?" I thought to myself in shock.

I can't like Andre, I love Beck... right?

...

**Andre's POV**

To say that last night had been awkward would be a sufficient under statement. I could hardly hold Jade's gaze last night and we ended up going to bed unusually early. We didn't even finish writing the chorus to our song.

I don't know what had come over me. She was just standing there and I couldn't help myself. My body took over and I was going to kiss her. I probably would have if it wasn't for my Grandma. I don't really know how I feel about her showing up unexpectedly like that but I got to admit, it's kind of nice having an actual relative living in my house again.

I called up Dad today to let him know that she had turned up but of course he didn't answer the phone. It's been two weeks since I last saw him, I hope he's alright. I'm a bit worried that he's looking for mum and Jayla but I haven't said anything yet. If he doesn't make an appearance by the end of the week then I'll tell someone but hopefully for now he's just camping out at one of his friend's place.

"Andre, ANDRE!" Tori yelled, waving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh hey Tori, what's up?"

"Andre I've been yelling at you for the last two minutes but you've been in your own little world. What's going on with you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, sorry Tori. I've been all over the place for the last few weeks."

"You should come over some time so we can hang again." She suggested smiling brightly at me.

Instantly I thought of Jade and how I'd much rather be with her. "Oh, sure. We should." I lied, trying to look eager. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Actually yes. Two cheerleaders, Olivia and Giselle I think they were called, well anyway they invited you, me and Jade to Amanda's party this weekend. "

"What? Why would they do that? And as if we would go to any party hosted by Amanda. They have a lot of nerve inviting us, especially Jade."

"That's what I thought. But apparently Beck wants us there, well at least Jade. Look he even wrote her this note." She said handing me a folded piece of paper.

My eyes scanned over it and it read, "Jade, I need to talk to you urgently. Please come to the party this Saturday. This is really important. xxx Beck."

I frowned at the note and looked back up at Tori. "How do we know this is a real letter from him?"

"Well for one thing it's written in his handwriting but also I called up Sinjin last night and he said that he saw Beck handing this to them and even asking those girl to deliver it to her."

"You called up Sinjin." Jade snickered as she approached us from behind.

Tori and I both jumped in shock as we turned to face her.

"God Jade you scared me." Tori gasped, snatching the note back out of my hands and hiding it behind her back.

Jade's eyes narrowed at Tori and she took a threatening step forward. "What are you hiding?" She demanded.

"Nothing, just rubbish." Tori said in a rush. For an actress she was a pretty bad liar you know.

"Andre?" Jade questioned, turning to face me.

There was no way I could lie to her so sighing I said, "It's a note from Beck. Apparently all three of us have been invited to Amanda's party this weekend."

Jade held her hand silently and slowly Tori handed over the now crumbled piece of paper. Jade read over the note once then looked up at us.

"Alright, it looks like we're going to a party."

"WHAT? JADE ARE YOU KIDDING?" I shouted.

"No. She said simply, chucking the note into the bin. "You said you called up Sinjin and he said this was real right?" She said addressing Tori.

"Well yer, but you can't be serious about really going to her house. I mean it's Amanda, she's dating you're ex-boyfriend."

"I know, but if Beck wants to talk to me it's obviously important. Maybe he wants to explain himself." Jade explained. I noted that she had a bit of a hopeful look in her eyes. Great, she obviously wasn't over him yet.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Tori said slowly.

"Well you don't have to come but I'll be there. What about you Andre? She asked.

Like Tori I had a bad feeling about something in my gut but I simply nodded my head causing Tori to pout and Jade to smirk.

"So Vega, are you going to tell them that all there of us will be there?"

"Bu-but... fine." She mumbled, her shoulders sinking in defeat.

Jade gave a triumphant smile then strutted away form us to her locker. Tori glanced nervously at me but all I could do was shrug back at her. It was just a party, nothing could go too wrong right?

* * *

**I'm sorry, there has been a ridiculously long waiting period for this chapter but I'm just so busy. I've already written out the next chapter though so as soon as I get some more reviews I'll post it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ummm, Hi again. Okay I'm so so soooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in like a gazillion years, and I'm sure by now you've all forgotten about it but I'm going to see if I can save this story and keep it going. Please review and let me know if you'd like me to keep on going with this.**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

It had been another long and tiresome day. None of my friends were talking to me (even Robbie which says something) and Amanda kept dragging me around everywhere showing me off to the school.

I haven't even been able to concentrate in class because my mind is constantly drifting towards Jade. I was watching her in History class today, I guess she must have felt my gaze on her because she turned to look at me and was frozen solid for a few seconds just staring into my eyes till the teacher called her name which caused her to drop her gaze.

I was a bit concerned with what I saw though. In the three years that I've dated Jade I've learnt to read her like a book. She usually tries to hide when she's upset but I can always tell just by looking at her. She seemed very stressed and confused about something, but at the same time a little excitement was shining in her stunning blue orbs.

"Hey Beck, you going to sit with us today?" A friend of Amanda asked me with a little giggle as she skipped up to me.

"I don't have a choice." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?

"I mean, yes of course." I quickly said.

"Great, then I'll walk with you." She chirped happily and latched herself to my arm. I rolled my eyes but let her cling to me as we made our way out the school doors and into the asphalt cafe.

We were midway to our table when I suddenly stoped in my tracks. "Is that Sinjin?" I gasped, raising an eyebrow at the sight before me.

Sinjin was sitting right next to Amanda, gazing at her admiringly while she simply glared at him. The funny thing was she wasn't saying anything about it. She just let him sit there.

"Oh gross it is, err I actually think I'm going to sit somewhere else now. Later Beck." The girl whose name I can't remember said to me with a look of disgust on her face, before taking off in the opposite direction.

"Umm what's going on?" I asked as I seated myself down on Amanda's other side.

"Hi Beck." Sinjin said happily.

"Shut up freak. You get to sit here but you can't talk." Amanda snapped, moving herself further away from him.

"Why exactly is Sinjin here?" I questioned, taking a sip of coffee.

"Because he's just helping me organise some things for our party." She explained, glaring at him in loathing.

"Right. Look about this party, I don't think I want to go to it."

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS PARTY IS FOR YOU." She roared at me.

"No, it's for you to show off me. Look I have work to do and..."

"Well Jade's coming." Amanda quickly cut in.

My eyebrows shot up and I slowly repeated, "Jade's coming?"

"Yes. I invited her. And so are Andre and Tori."

"Oh, well that changes things." I said simply. I've been looking for an excuse to talk to Jade, but every time I come within 10 metres of her she runs away.

"I had a feeling it might. So I guess I'll see you there then?"

"I guess you will. I gotta go take a waz." I said standing up and quickly hurrying away from the table. I wanted to find either Andre or Tori so I could ask them for certain.

I had just rounded another corner when I saw some familiar dread locks standing by a key board decorated locked.

"Yo Andre, wait up." I yelled racing towards him.

"Oh, hey Beck." Andre replied coldly.

"Hey." I said sounding a little hurt. "Is it true that you and Jade are coming this Saturday?"

"Yes." He spat out.

"Why are you acting all mad at me?" I yelled.

"Well maybe because you completely neglected your friends and broke Jade's heart in two. You know she trusted you with everything. She loved you and this is how you treat her. She deserves far better then you." He yelled back.

"Whoa, where's all this coming from. Don't act like you know about my relationship with Jade."

"Yeah, well I know more then you think." He snapped.

I guess that's kind of true. I've noticed that lately Andre's constantly been around Jade. He even walks her to classes and sometimes I swear I've seen him drive her to and from school but it's hard to see through his tinted car window.

"Look I'm sorry Andre. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could explain this all to you but I just can't. I miss you man. I miss everyone... especially Jade and you don't know how much I'd kill for it to all go back to the way it used to be. But things are complicated now."

Andre continued to frown at me but finally his shoulders sagged and he ran his hand through his hair. "I know, I'm sorry too. We all miss you Beck, you've kind of drifted away."

"Well maybe we can fix all that. Why don't we hang out this afternoon? We can catch up or just watch a hockey game on TV the way we used to."

"Oh umm actually I'm kind of already have plans with Jade. We're still working on our song for our semester project." Andre explained nervously. His body was beginning to tense up again.

"Oh, that's ok. You've been working on it with her for a while haven't you? How's it all going. How's Jade?"

"She's fine. Why are you asking? I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG!" Andre shouted. Wow he's acting wonky.

"Are you okay?"

"YES, I'M FINE! I GOTTA GO TAKE A WAZ, LATER BECK." He called out as he began to race away from me.

"Well that was a bit weird. " I thought to myself but shrugged it off and made my way towards my locker.

"Hey, what are you doing here babe?" Amanda asked walking up to me. "I thought you had to got to the bathroom."

I cringed when she called me babe but put on a fake smile and replied "I was just returning when I ran into Andre and we got talking, he started acting a bit weird though when I brought up Jade. I hope she isn't terrorising him too much with that project their doing together, or maybe it's just his crazy grandma rubbing off on him."

"Oh, Jade and him are really close aren't they? They're always hanging out."

"I guess so, I mean they are working together now but when I was still with Jade they didn't seem very close." I explained with a little frown.

"Oh, so they didn't act like this before?" Amanda asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Well no. I didn't even think they were friends to be honest."

"Interesting." She mumbled from beside me. "Hey I gotta go so I'll see you later babe." She said giving me a quick kiss then rushed off.

Why is everyone acting so weird all of a sudden? It's like everyone is hiding something.

**...**

**Amanda's POV**

I've been getting a few of my 'friends' to keep a close eye on Jade for the last few days because I've been trying to dig around and find out some of her deep secrets but according to them she does nothing but walk around with Andre all day.

And now I'm getting suspicious. If they weren't even close friends before what's changed between the two of them?

"Hey Olivia, Giselle." I said marching over to the pair of them.

"Yes Mnady." They replied instantly.

I quickly glanced around to male sure no one was nearby, then crouched down by them and whispered, "Can you follow Jade home? I want to know where she goes every afternoon and with whom. And bring a video camera so you can record everything. I have a good feeling that tonight's our night."

They nodded their heads in understanding and began creating a plan on how they'd follow her, my attention wasn't on them though. Jade had just walked towards the grub truck and Andre had quickly raced up to her, he gently placed a hand on her back then grabbed out his wallet and payed for her lunch. Something's definitely up with them, and if everything goes to plan not only will Jade be out of my school, but Beck will move on and stay with me.

* * *

**Next chapter will be filled with some Jandre action but after that Bade will definitely be more frequent. Please review and let me know what you think, this wasn't my best chapter and more of a filler but hopefully it wasn't too bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Jade?"

"mmmm" I mumbled, opening my eyes and turning to peer at Andre. My hair was blowing lightly in the breeze and Andre reached out and tucked a stray strand back behind my ear.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, moving to sit a little closer to me.

"I guess, I'm just thinking." I replied slowly, turning away from him to stare down at the garden below us.

After school Andre and I had decided to crawl up onto his roof to escape from his loud grandma, we were meant to continue writing lyrics for our song but for some reason we had remained silent till now, both lost in our own thoughts.

"Thinking about Beck hey?" Andre sighed a few moments later.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he tucked one of his arms around my shoulders to keep me warm.

"I guess." I admitted, he stiffened for a second but then I added, "I'm also kinda thinking about you."

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"You know how Beck wrote me that note about wanting to talk to me, do you think he wants to get back together?" I asked, finally getting what was on my mind off my chest.

"I don't know. Do you want to get back together with him?" Andre asked sounding surprisingly a little upset.

"Well that's where you come in." I mumbled in a quite voice. "I don't know how I feel about him anymore because I..." I stopped talking and raised my head off Andre's shoulder to stare at him. "Look I've been thinking lately and I guess I might have... you know... developed some feelings for you." I said in a rush.

"Wait, you like me?" Andre declared loudly. "Bu-but I thought you were in love with Beck still!"

"Well maybe I don't love him anymore." I huffed. "Look I understand that you might not like me but-"

"Who said anything about me not like you Jade?" Andre yelled cutting me off in mid rant. "I've been having feelings for you for quite a while now, but it's just that Beck-"

It was my turn to cut him off now and I crossed my arms in front of me angrily and snarled, "Beck's what? The perfect boyfriend who used to put up with a gank like me? You think I don't know what people say about me. To them I'm just some jealous bitch who doesn't deserve someone like him, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of no one caring about me. You heard my mum, she had a fight with dad about who got custody over me. NO ONES EVER LOVED ME OKAY? I DON'T HAVE ANYONE AND THEN YOU COME ALONG AND YOU JUST CARE FOR ME AND..." hot tears were trickling down my face and Andre looked shocked at my little outburst. I couldn't finish my sentence and hid my face in my knees and began to sob. "Oh god I'm so stupid." I choked out.

"Jade."

"I should have kept my mouth shut, now I've just ruined my relationship with you."

"Jade."

"And I'm so pathetic, crying like a little girl because..."

"JADE LISTEN TO ME." Andre screamed making me jump a little. "You're wrong, so many people love you. You're one of the most important people to me and no matter what happens between us you're always going to be my best friend. I'll always be here for you Jade."

I'm not sure how it then happened but somehow Andre's lips were on top of mine and we were kissing, it lasted a few seconds but we both pulled back at the same time.

"Wow, um wow." Andre kept repeating.

I was beginning to blush and thanked the lord that it was getting pretty dark so he couldn't see me, but though Andre was now stuttering and I was biting me lower lip nervously something wasn't right.

"I didn't really expect it to feel like that." Andre gulped out.

"There was no spark." I stated.

"Yeah, I mean it kind of felt like kissing a girl in a school play." Andre agreed.

"And it felt kind of gross." I said crinkling up my nose a little bit.

"HEY!" Andre yelled looking offended.

I grinned sheepishly at him for a second then resumed biting my lip. "Andre, I think I might have confused friendship for something more." I admitted.

Thankfully Andre was nodding his head in agreement and added, "Me too, I mean you're ridiculously beautiful and probably one of the best kissers but I was kind of expecting something different."

"Yeah, so umm, what exactly happens now?" I asked him.

"I guess we pretend that this never happened and go back to being best friends."

"Great idea, lets just never mention this again."

"Alright but I firstly I want to ask you, were you being serious about everything you said about Beck?"

"I guess, I mean I felt loved when I was with him but people were always saying those things about me and Beck was constantly making me jealous so I don't know what to think."

"Jade I know Beck could be a jerk at times and though he made you question his love I know that he cares about you. He asks about you a lot, always wanting to make sure you're okay."

I made a little aggravated noise in the back of my throat and resumed glaring at the night sky. "That's none of his business anymore. I told him everything Andre, he was the first person I let my guard down with and he left me just like everyone said he would. Everyone knew I wasn't good enough for him, I even knew it but I tried to trick myself into believing it wasn't true, and now look how I've ended up? I'm a complete mess, so desperate for a little affection that I even mistook our friendship for something more."

"Jade you're hurt. I'm hurt! I get it, we're both alone right now and it seems that we only have each other but that's not true. The whole gang is there for us and as much as you want to deny it Beck does still care for you!"

I shrugged my shoulders helplessly and inched closer to him for warmth. "Well I'll speak to Beck at the party, see what's going on with him but only on one condition." Andre raised an eyebrow and gestured for me to continue. "When this whole drama is over with me I want to help you find your family. You're dad's practically missing and I don't want you on your own with your grandma so we're going to find Jayla and your mum and bring them back."

"Jade that's not a good idea. If dad does find out that they've come home he'll hurt them."

"No he won't." I insisted. "We'll find a way to stop him."

Andre gave me a half smile and simply nodded his head in agreement. "All right Jade, now why don't we go inside and actually work on the song for once."

I groaned while he laughed at my expression but tentatively stood up and with his help I hopped back down to his balcony window and climbed back into his room with him close behind me.

**Amanda's POV **

"No way!" I gasped as I watched the touching scene between Jade and Andre finish. "No frickin way, Jade's living with Andre because none of her parents want her." I laughed joyously.

"That's kind of sad." Giselle spoke up in a small voice, leaning over my shoulder to stare at the tape recorder her and Olivia had used to film them.

"Who cares? Did you see how weak and vulnerable Jade looked crying over Beck! It's pathetic. Here is everyone thinking she's so tough and in control when really she's just an insecure little girl."

"What are you going to do with that tape though? I mean won't Beck just get pissed off if you play that since he's still hooked on Jade and everything."

Oh Olivia, so stupid and naive. "She kissed Andre idiot, and Beck said if she moved on he'd let her go so this is perfect." I snapped.

"But her and Andre said they didn't like each other!" Giselle cried out exasperated.

"Where is your brain? Sinjin is working for us remember, I'll make him just cut together a scene which shows Jade crying like a little baby and kissing Andre. She'll be so humiliated that she'll leave the school in a disgrace and Beck will be pissed with her for going out with his best friend so he'll get over her and stick with me. See? I'm killing two birds with one stone."

Olivia smiled admiringly at me but Giselle still looked a little unsure. "Don't you think this is a bit to much." She said quietly looking down at her shoes.

"Listen up, you helped film this so you're just as much at fault. And if you think this is bad you should see what I'll do to you if you breathe one word of this to anyone." I snarled at her threateningly. She took a step away from me in fear but nodded her head. "Anymore questions? No... Good. Now let's get going, we've got a party to plan."

* * *

**This chapter did not go according to plan. To be honest I feel like it's a bit of a disaster but oh well, please review it for me and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beck's POV**

This week has probably been the longest of my life. Pretending to actually like Amanda was driving me nuts and though I was now on friendly terms with most of the gang again, no one wanted to be with me for to long.

Jade was another problem. I've wanted to just talk to her alone but it seems that when she's not in class she's always with Andre. I'm almost certain I see her going home with him everyday. I know they're working on a song but if I didn't know better I'd say they were now living together or something.

Tonight though was the night of Amanda's stupid party and since Jade's coming maybe I'll finally have a chance to just see how she's going. I feel so awful knowing that I've hurt her so much.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by my phone which had started ringing with Amanda's number popping up on the screen. I wanted to ignore her but I knew there would be hell to pay if I did so reluctantly I answered.

"BECK, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Amanda's overbearing voice screamed through the phone as soon as I placed it by my ear.

"What do you mean, this party doesn't even start for an hour." I sighed rubbing my temples.

"You idiot, you need to be here before all the guests. Now get dressed and get over here." She ordered then hung up on me.

As much as I'd love to ignore her and resume silently thinking about my beautiful ex-girlfriend I really wasn't in the mood to deal with a bitchy cheerleader so I threw on the first outfit I could see not caring about my appearance and drove over to her house.

Thirty minutes later I arrived at her front door and after knocking twice I heard some unusual screaming before Sinjin flung open the door and greet me with a large smile.

"Hey Beck!" he beamed, adjusting his bowtie.

"Umm hey Sinjin. What exactly are you doing here?" I questioned, looking around Amanda's foyer. I had actually avoided stepping into her house till now so everything was very new, but I don't think it's usual for a giant screen to be hanging down in the centre of the room.

"I'm helping Mandy set up some equipment." He explained, clapping his hands in delight. "Isn't this awesome, I'm at an actual person's party."

"Don't remind me." snapped Amanda as she stomped into the room. "And don't you dare talk to my guests. You can stand quietly in the corner for the whole night trying to make yourself look invisible alright."

Sinjin either didn't mind or was just ignoring her because he skipped off humming to himself without giving her a second glance.

"So, how's everything." I asked awkwardly turning to face my snarling 'girlfriend'.

"Maybe if you were here before you'd know. And people are going t start arriving in thirty minutes you know?"

"Sorry." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Anyway what's the big movie screen for?"

"Entertainment." She replied with a little smirk. "Now go and sit down and play with something while I go and find the DJ, everything about tonight has to be perfect."

Nothing about tonight was going to be perfect but I remained silent as I watched her strut out the room leaving me to my own devises, of course now I'd be stuck here by myself for like 20 minutes.

Thankfully time went by pretty quickly and before I knew it Amanda had reappeared just in time to welcome in some of her first guests. There were a bunch of kids from the older grades and a few Northridge guys but there was no sight of my friends yet.

By about 9:30pm I had managed to escape from Amada's clutches and was now walking around trying to see if I could find anyone I knew but all I could see were a few drunk idiots now playing in the pool.

Twenty minutes later I was about to give up hope and was thinking about sneaking home (with so many people here surely my absence wouldn't be noticed) when finally the front door opened and a stunning figure entered the room, Jade.

She was only wearing a simple, tight fitting black dress but in my eyes she was more gorgeous then anyone at this party. Andre stepped in after her looking annoyed as he caught glance of a life size portrait of Amanda which lay hanging in the corridor, and finally Tori appeared looking around nervously in a short, purple dress.

"Where have you been?" screeched a voice next to my ear. I snapped my gaze away from Jade and turned to stare and Amanda's glaring face.

"Just walking around." I yelled over the loud music. She didn't look convinced and looked in the direction I had just been starring at only to see Jade, Andre and Tori all huddled together looking around.

"When did she get here?"gasped Amanda in shock. "Wait never mind, that's not important. Don't go anywhere!" She said in a hurry then raced off.

Taking no notice of her last comment I began walking forward towards Jade who had her back to me. Tori saw me approaching though and quickly nudged Jade's shoulder so she flipped around to stare at me while Andre and Tori scurried off to give us some space.

I was about two steps away from reaching her when suddenly all the music cut off and Amanda walked into the centre of the room holding a microphone.

"Hi guys, it's so great you could all come here tonight. Beck darling come over here and thank everyone." She cooed in an overly sweet voice.

I took one helpless look at Jade who had lowered her eyes to the floor to avoid my gaze and reluctantly I walked back over towards Amanda.

Taking the microphone I muttered, "I hope you're all having fun." Then handed it back to her hoping she'd hurried her little thank you speech up so I could go to Jade.

"I'm sure you're all having just a splendid time but there's someone here who I'd really like to thank for coming." My eyebrows shot up and I looked at her in confusion. "I'm sure you all know Jade West," she continued. My mouth instantly went dry and Jade's head shot up in confusion. "I mean it was so sweet of her to be happy for Beck now dating me since even she knew she wasn't good enough for him."

Mutters erupted throughout the room and Jade's mouth dropped open. I looked over at Andre and Tori who seemed to be glued on the spot with worry.

"I guess we're so used to thinking about Jade as such a strong bully but since she's been so nice to me I've decided to clear up those rumours. She's really such a sensitive girl, poor thing even if she's homeless."

Finally my mouth began to work again and in a dangerously low voice I whispered, "Stop it right now Amanda or the deal is off."

She didn't even seem fazed by my threatening tone and laughed, "Actually let's just let this video do the explaining."

The large screen which had been hanging lifelessly for the night became bright and suddenly a film started of Jade and Andre sitting on a roof together. Actually they were sitting far too close together in my opinion and Andre even had his arm wrapped around her waist while Jade rested her head on his shoulders.

"NO!" I heard Jade gasp loudly but everyone's eyes were glued to the screen.

Andre ran over to Jade in a matter of seconds and began pulling at her arm. "Let's go baby, don't watch it." I heard Andre say trying to hush her.

Andre's pleas were interrupted by the loud sound blasting out of the speakers with Jade's beautiful voice proclaiming, "Look I've been thinking lately and I guess I might have... you know... developed some feelings for you."

"Wait, you like me?" Andre's voice responded. "Bu-but I thought you were in love with Beck still!"

My heart sped up, this could not be happening. I was beyond confused and rather hurt but all I knew was that whatever we were watching was private and Jade was now crying in distress in Andre's arms.

"TURN IT OFF." I yelled at Amanda who was watching the film with a large smile.

"Oh no Beck, we're at the best bit now." She replied with a smile.

"Well maybe I don't love him anymore. Look I understand that you might not like me but-" Jade began to say on the video but was interrupted by Andre who cut in a stated,

"Who said anything about me not like you Jade, I've been having feelings for you for quite a while now but it's just that Beck-"

My breath caught in my throat at what I was hearing, I was too distracted from looking at the screen to realise that Jade was now near hyperventilating as Tori and Andre cradled her.

"Beck's what? The perfect boyfriend who used to put up with a gank like me? You think I don't know what people say about me. To them I'm just some jealous bitch who doesn't deserve someone like him, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of no one caring about me. You heard my mum, she had a fight with dad about who got custody over me. NO ONES EVER LOVED ME OKAY? I DON'T HAVE ANYONE AND THEN YOU COME ALONG AND YOU JUST CARE FOR ME AND... Oh god I'm so stupid."

I felt like my world was caving in. "No," I muttered to myself, "that's not true." Finally coming to my senses I began pushing through the crowd of people trying to get to Jade when Andre began to speak on the video.

"Jade."

"I should have kept my mouth shut, now I've just ruined my relationship with you."

"Jade."

"And I'm so pathetic, crying like a little girl because..."

I heard the room gasp in shock and snapped my head to see what everyone was gawking at. The sight before me hit me like a ton of bricks. Andre was kissing Jade and Jade was kissing him back. My original plan of going to comfort her was blown at the window and rage bubbled up inside of me.

The video finally cut off and Amanda held the microphone up again and began saying, "Now wasn't that sweet. I've never seen anyone looking so vulnerable and sad, at least she's found it in her heart to move on."

To my horror the crowd of people who had just witnessed the entire movie actually began to laugh like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"What a whore." someone screamed out.

"Did you see her crying? I can't believe that was actually Jade." laughed another person.

The room buzzed to life and everyone were shouting things out about Jade and texting other people, In all the commotion I lost sight of Jade but instead turned to face Amanda.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I roared at her.

"It was proof showing that Jade's moved on from you. She's sleeping with Andre now."

"Get away from me." I yelled and pushed her away and began shoving my way through the crowds trying to find Jade.

I was franticly looking everywhere for her but it was useless, I did see Tori though who was looking around with wide eyes. I rushed up to her and pulled her outside where it was a bit quieter.

.

"Tori where's Jade?"

"You asshole!" She cried back in response.

"Please Tori I had nothing to do with that video but I need to find Jade."

"You liar! Why did you invite her to come tonight then? I knew Amanda was a bitch but I honestly thought you were better then this. I don't know where Jade is because after everyone started calling her a whore she barged outside and ran away."

"I never invited her to come, I have no idea why she'd even show up in the first place." I yelled.

Tori's face turned to look of rage and she slapped me hard across the face, "You dick, she only came because you gave her that note."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT TORI!" I screamed in frustration.

Tori opened her mouth to yell something back when suddenly a large fist connected with my jaw knocking me to the ground. I groaned in pain and looked up to see Andre who was staring at me in loathing.

"KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM JADE." He roared into my face.

"WHY, SO YOU CAN SCREW HER SOME MORE?" I yelled back getting up onto my feet again.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON."

"REALLY? BECUASE TO ME IT LOOKS LIKE MY 'FRIEND' IS NOW SLEEPING WITH MY GIRLFREIND."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRFLRIND ANYMORE, REMEMBER YOU DUMPED HER AND LEFT HER ON HER OWN EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW SHE HAS NOWHERE TO GO TO."

"WHATEVER I DON'T CARE, I WOULDN'T WANT A WHORE LIKE HER ANYWAY!" As soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted them. I was just so pissed off and annoyed that it slipped out. "Wait, I didn't mean-"

Before I could even get my sentence out I heard a loud sob and twisted around to see Jade standing there with tears rolling down her face. She looked paler then normal and was swaying unsteadily on her feet. Andre saw her to and looked livid and raised his fist to punch me again.

"I knew you never cared." She whispered in a broken voice.

"NO, please wait." I cried out but it was too late, Jade had already bolted out into the darkness. I was about to follow her when Tori grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Leave her alone you jerk." She commanded, then took Andre's raised hand and pulled it down, restraining him from punching me. "She needs to cool down. And we need to deal with Amanda."

* * *

**Please review for me and tell me what you think! And I'm just advertising this out to anyone who is interested but you can now buy ****13 the musical and the goodspeed performance here - ****www. ebay . com . au /itm/13-Musical-and-13-Goodspeed-Performance-DVDs-/280978927649?pt=AU_DVDsBlurayDiscs&hash=item416ba63021#ht_500wt_1156**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beck's POV**

"Come on you two, we need to go and straighten that brat Amanda out." Tori insisted.

"Like Beck cares, he's dating her." Andre snarled at me.

"You know for a fact I still care about Jade." I hissed back at him.

"Oh right, so that's why you went and dated the girl who hates her."

"STOP IT." Tori yelled cutting us both off. "Listen Beck I know your mad with Andre for kissing your ex and Andre I know your pissed with Beck for just being an unfeeling jerk but we're going to have to fight later alright."

I glared at Tori but shut my mouth and allowed her to drag me back inside. It wasn't very hard to find Amanda who was still in the centre of the room laughing with a bunch of students with an evil smirk on her face.

Taking control I pulled out of Tori's grasp and walked up to her then grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away from the crowd and into a quiet corridor while muttering, "We need to talk."

"God Beck what's wrong with you?" she whined.

Tori and Andre quickly followed us and blocked off the other end of the corridor so she couldn't run away and no one else could enter.

"What the hell was that video? How could you show something like that?"

"I had every right to and you shouldn't care. In case your eyes aren't working she kissed Andre. She's over you and moved on. Now it's your turn to."

"That's not true." Andre called out. "You cut out half the scene, Beck didn't hear what we both said afterwards about us confusing our feelings for each other."

"Oh yeah right. Isn't it true that Jade has spent the last few nights at your house?" Amanda snapped with a little smirk appearing on his face as Andre slowly closed his mouth.

"I wouldn't mess with me Andre. I heard about your little family problems too."

"Shut up." Andre growled. "Listen Beck you can choose what you believe but I promise that there is nothing going on between us."

I really didn't know what to think. I saw for my own eyes them kissing and I even heard Jade saying how she didn't like me, but Amanda is a manipulative bitch so I wouldn't be surprised if she had tampered with the recording.

"I want to talk to Jade." I finally said.

"WHAT? SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU BECK! GET OVER HER ALREADY." Screamed Amanda in annoyance as she stomped her foot.

"That's not true! I believe Andre and he wouldn't lie about something like that." protested Tori.

"IF YOU TAKE ONE FOOT OUT OF THIS HOUSE WE'RE OVER." Amanda snarled, she actually had her nostrils flaring.

"GOOD, HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU." screamed Tori in exasperation. "Right Beck, come on let's go. I'm sure Jade's had enough space."

I looked guiltily at Tori and then at Amanda who simply mouthed the words, "the bet" but my mind was made up. I couldn't stand being around Amanda anymore and not with Jade.

"The bet's over. Go and lie to the principle, you've already caused enough damage nothing could be worse."

I could hear her screaming insults and threats as I turned to walk away but for the first time in ages I felt carefree like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

When we exited the house and the cool air hit our faces Tori turned to me and asked questionably, "What bet?"

Taking a deep breath I explained to them what had happened the day Amanda pretended to get hurt and how she was going to use that as a tactic to get Jade kicked out of the school. When I had finished Tori was actually smiling at me and Andre stared at me with pride.

"I knew you cared about Jade still." Tori cried happily and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry man. I should have known by now that you would never do something like that without a reason. I really thought you had wanted to hurt Jade or something." Andre sighed.

"It's alright, It was my fault..."

"BECK, TORI, ANDRE!" yelped a voice from behind us. We all turned around to see Sinjin's lanky figure jogging up to us. "IT WAS MY FAULT, I WAS WEAK." He screamed flinging himself to the ground at our feet.

"Sinjin what..." Tori began to say but was cut off by him gabbing her legs and shaking them.

"SHE'S A WITCH I TELL YOU, ALL SHE HAD TO DO WAS LOOK AT ME AND I GAVE IN."

"Gave into what, you're not making sense." Andre stated while Tori kicked herself free.

"THE VIDEO BECK, IT WASN'T THE FULL THING. I WAS WORKING FOR AMANDA THIS WHOLE TIME AND EDITED IT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME." He sobbed pathetically.

"Alright Sinjin it's okay, I forgive you. Just... stop crying now please." I said feeling a little creped out.

Tori didn't seem to forgiving though because she folded her arms and frowned down at him. "How could you betray us like that Sinjin? You lied to me."

"I'M WORTHLESS... WORTHLESS."

"Cut it out Sinj, you're going to attract the police or something if you don't shut up." Instructed Andre.

"It's just, she would let me sit with her and go to her parties as if I was cool! I JUST WANTED TO FEEL SPECIAL."

"It's alright." I sighed, "that's not really what I'm worried about right now though. Do you know where Jade is?" I asked.

"Have you tired Andre's house." He piped up trying to be helpful.

For some reason I was a bit ticked off knowing that Jade had in fact been sleeping over at Andre's and I think he knew it because he looked down and muttered, "She only stayed because she missed you being there with her."

I nodded my head signalling that I understood and after we finally managed to get Sinjin to stop crying and go home we went over to Andre's house only to find it empty besides for Andre's grandma who had attacked us with a pot plant when we first entered.

We tried looking in all of Jade's usual spots after that like the library and park, we even looked in my RV but she wasn't anywhere.

"Maybe we could call up Robbie to see if he can track her phone and find where she is." suggested Tori.

"Good idea." I said as I dug up my phone from my pocket just as it started to ring with a picture of Cat lighting up my screen.

"Hey Cat, have you seen..."

"BECK WE NEED HELP." screamed Cat frantically cutting me off before I could finish my sentence.

"We? Who are you with Cat." I asked in a rush. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my gut.

"IT'S JADE... OH BECK SHE'S REALLY SICK!" Cat cried out, her voice two octaves higher than normal.

"Jade is with Cat." I whispered to Andre and Tori who were watching me with confused expressions. Turning back to my phone I asked, "Okay calm down Cat and tell me what happened."

"Jade, sh-she came to me crying an-and went into my bathroom and then... " Cat let out a loud sob and continued, "She locked the door and went really silent, so I found my spare key to open it and that's when I found her lying on the floor with my brother's special pills."

Oh shit. Oh God no this could not be happening.

"Beck... she's not breathing."

* * *

**Hey guys, please review for me and feel free to leave any questions/suggestions/feedback. Also I'd like to announce a little competition I'm running which I hope all of you can participate in. It's a fan art competition and you can read more about it here: dedicatedtolizgillies . tumblr post/32537921714/victorious-fan-art-competition also I know some people are worried about the prizes I'm giving out (which include a video and a song) but if you PM me I'll explain everything to you which can hopefully sort out any confusion.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beck's POV**

My world seemed to stand still for a few seconds and I lost grasp on reality till finally Tori's loud scream brought be down to Earth.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE CAT." Tori yelped into my phone. I hadn't even realised she'd taken it till I snapped my attention back to her.

"No." I muttered to myself.

Tori looked at me franticly with wide eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder to steady herself. "Andre we need to get to Cat's house right this second." She gasped.

Andre who was in just as much shock as me nodded his head and dug in his pockets for his car keys.

"NO!" I repeated loudly, beginning to tremble, "SHE'S NOT BREATHING, JADE SH-SHE'S."

"She'll be okay just get in the car." Tori instructed.

I couldn't wait for a car, Jade might be dead this very second. With that thought all the colour drained from my face and I felt light headed.

"Beck come on." Andre yelled shaking my shoulders. "STOP ZONING OUT YOU NEED TO FOCUS, WE GOT TO GET TO JADE." Andre cried almost hysterically.

He was right, we did need to get to her but I wasn't going to wait around in traffic for ten minutes. I began sprinting as fast as I could towards Cat's house without a second thought. I could hear Tori and Andre screaming from behind me but I couldn't slow down.

I was like a man possessed, all I could think of was Jade. My pace sped up as Cat's house came into view as I ran onto her street. Cat's door was already unlocked and I flung it open and raced upstairs in the direction of Cat's screeches.

"JADE WAKE UP!" Cat was sobbing, shaking Jade's lifeless body.

My eyes went wide at the sight of my love lying pathetically in Cat's trembling arms.

"Oh god." I whispered and flung myself to the ground besides Jade. "Cat how much of your brothers' medication did she take." I yelled while checking for her pulse.

"The whole bottle! Oh Beck help her. I called up the ambulance but they're not here yet."

My mind was fogged up with thoughts and fears but all I knew was that Jade was no longer breathing and that whatever drugs she had taken needed to get out of her body.

With that in mind I raised Jade into a sitting position and pushed two of my fingers down her throat. It took a second for her to start hacking and coughing as she began to vomit but it was music to my ears because at least she was breathing again.

Jade started gasping for breath and her eye shot open looking around franticly before they found my face and she went still.

"Beck?" she whispered in a weak voice, before her eyelids closed and she went unconscious again in my arms. I let the tears cascade down my face freely as I clutched her tightly to my chest and cried into her hair.

"It's going to be okay sweetie, I'm here. I love you."

My ramblings were interrupted by the door slamming open and a few medics entered and picked up Jade's body and put her on a stretcher. I tried to reach for her hand but Andre appeared suddenly and held me back.

"I NEED TO BE WITH HER." I yelled.

"Relax." Andre ordered without loosening his grip.

"NO, PLEASE LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SEE HER."

"It's too late Beck. She's been taken in an ambulance to the hospital." Tori said as gently as she could beside me. She was clutching Cat who was crying in misery into her arms.

"Will...will Jade die?" Cat asked with a little hiccup.

No one could answer her and Tori and Andre looked helplessly at one another.

"Let's go to the hospital and find out." Tori suggested weakly and began to direct Cat out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"What happens if she does?" I whispered in a broken voice to Andre .

"Jade's amazing Beck, she'll be able to pull through. Let's just go to her now."

I nodded my head numbly and followed after Tori into the car. Once seated in the car I placed my head in my hands and began to heave with sobs. Jade tried to take her own life... and it was all my fault. If I hadn't said those horrible things about her and just admitted the truth then this never would have happened.

"I'm a monster." I chocked out with self-loathing.

"Beck don't say that. This is all Amanda's fault." Tori called out from the front seat. Andre was sitting beside her and Cat was curled up into a ball crying in the seat next to me.

I couldn't bring myself to respond and just focused on counting down the seconds till we reached the hospital. Once we arrived I flung myself out of the car and raced into the waiting room.

"WHERE CAN I FIND JADE WEST?" I screamed at the startled lady working at the front desk.

"Oh sweetie, I'm afraid you won't be able to see Miss West right this second. She's getting her stomach pumped but as soon as the doctors are finished someone will come and get you."

I wanted to hurl out curses and demand that they take me to her regardless but with a defeated nod I retreated to one of the benches where I was soon joined by the rest of the gang.

"I called up Robbie, he's coming now but I can't get through to Jade's parents." Tori sighed, resting her head on Andre's shoulder. "Did they tell you how long they'd be operating on her?"

I shook my head and began pacing the length of the waiting room. Cat's eyes were following me hollowly till Robbie finally arrived and then she jumped into his arms and let him hug her tightly.

"How are you going Cat?" Robbie asked with concern as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"I want Jade." Cat simply replied miserably and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

The room resumed its silence for another ten minutes till finally a doctor entered and with a small smile and said, "Are you Jade West's friends?

"Yes, how is she?" I asked in a rush.

"She's stable, just very weak. You can go in and see her now."

"YAYYY!" Cat screamed with joy and pushed past us and raced into the room dragging Robbie with her.

I was about to step in after them with Andre and Tori when the Doctor raised his hand to stop us.

"I've heard no ones been able to get through to her parents, do you know where they might be?"

"Jade's mum goes on a lot of business trips and she never sees her dad." Andre explained quietly.

"Alright then, we're going to have to get through to them soon so they can sign the papers to keep her in a three day mental hold."

"WHAT?" Tori gasped.

"She's not crazy." I said furiously taking a threatening step forward but the doctor didn't seem fazed. I guess he's already experienced all these reactions before.

"I'm aware that she isn't but it's a compulsory procedure for every suicide patient. If you want you can come and see me later to discuss it but for now go and see your friend."

I wanted to continue arguing but Jade was more important so with a nod of my head I opened the door and stepped into Jade's hospital room where before me lay Cat and Jade clutching each other tightly whispering things to each other.

At the sound of the door closing Jade's head shot up and found my gaze. She stared at me for a few seconds before turning away from me and curled herself up into a tight ball.

"Jade, baby please talk to me." I whispered walking slowly up to her as she coiled up in fear when I reached her.

"Jade?" Andre tried weakly, and surprisingly she did raise her head to respond.

"Andre." She heaved and lifted up her arms for him to come and hug her.

Andre ran to her side and scooped her up in his arms. "Oh princess, I was so worried about you. Please never do that again." He murmured into her neck.

Envy rattled through me as I watched Andre and Jade hold each other but I remained silent. Robbie seemed to notice my discomfort and gave Andre a little nudge.

Andre looked over his shoulder and stared at me guiltily, "sorry" he mouthed but I shock my head to signal that it was okay.

"Hey sweetie, Beck wants to speak to you." Andre told her gently.

"No, I don't want to see him." She snapped feebly.

"Please Jade, I need to explain everything to you." I begged.

She sat quietly for a few minutes before peering up at me and stating, "You saved me."

"Huh?"

"You made me throw up most of the drugs so I could breathe again." She further explained.

"Well yeah but I would never let you die." I replied with a shrug, relieved that she was finally addressing me.

"Why not?" Jade demanded. "You hate me. I'm just a whore to you, and shouldn't you be with your girlfriend anyway?" Jade snarled bitterly. Cat let out a little squeak and hid her face in Tori's shoulder.

"Jade, everything between Amanda was fake. I was only 'dating' her to protect you from getting expelled. She was going to lie about that time you hit her and demand that you get kicked out of the school but I know how much Hollywood Arts means to you so I agreed that I'd be her boyfriend if she didn't. I had nothing to do with any of that video and I would have stopped her if I'd known.

Jade's eyebrows rose in shock but she stuttered out, "I-I don't believe you."

"PLEASE JADE." I cried dropping to me knees beside her bed. "These last few weeks have been hell for me... ever since I let you walk out that door, and all I can ever think about is how much I love you.

"You hurt me." Jade whispered in a cracked voice.

I had been managing to control my tears till now but finally a few tears began to leak out my eyes as I stared at her.

"I know, and I hurt myself too. Jade I will do anything to prove to you how sorry I am and how much I love you. Please just give me another chance."

"Beck, I still love you too," She sighed while my eyes lit up, "but I can't be with you right now. You lost my trust and I don't know what to believe anymore." My joyous heart hardened instantly and I stared at her dazed. "I'm kind of tired now, please just leave me alone."

Everyone winced at Jade's words and like a dead man walking I managed to retreat out of her room and crumble to the floor once I was in the corridor.

"Be-Beck, are you alright?" Tori asked crouching down beside me.

"I've lost her Tori, she doesn't want to be with me." I wept.

"No Beck hope isn't lost. She said she loves you remember? You just need to gain her trust again."

"How am I meant to do that when she won't even talk to me?"

"Do you think Sinjin still has his video recorder?" she said after a while with a thoughtful expression.

"Probably, how will this help though?"

"I just think it's time to fight fire with fire. Come on Beck, let's go find Amanda."


	12. Chapter 12

**Beck's POV**

"Hey Amanda I need to speak to you." I yelled angrily as I pushed past all the dancing students in the Asphalt Café

"About what babe?" She replied innocently shooting me an incredibly fake smile.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN." I roared and slammed my fist down on the table she was sitting at causing her to flinch. The school instantly went quiet and started listening in on our conversation while Sinjin and Tori appeared beside me holding up a camera and began to film

"Tell everyone Amanda about how I was basically blackmailed into dating you just so I could protect Jade. Tell them how you were never really hurt when she slapped you and how you were going to use that as an excuse to get Jade expelled." I yelled loudly so everyone could hear.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She stuttered, actually beginning to look nervous.

"Do you know where I was last night?" I said lowering my voice completely so only she could hear. I leant in close to her face and spat, "I was in the hospital because Jade tried to kill herself because of your stupid little video which made me angry with her."

Olivia who was sitting beside Amanda gasped and looked horrified.

"It's not my fault that your ex is some emo freak." Amanda protested flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Mandy didn't you hear Beck? Jade almost died because of us." cried Giselle. "You wanted her to leave the school humiliated, no one mentioned death anywhere."

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS." Amanda hissed turning bright red. "I had nothing to do with that video and Jade's suicide attempt. If you want to get mad with anyone you should tell of these two." She declared pointing her fingers at Olivia and Giselle who looked at her outraged. "They were the ones spying on Jade and filmed her."

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU MADE US. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PLANNED FROM THE VERY BEGINNING TO GET RID OF JADE AND HAVE BECK ALL TO YOURSELF." screeched Amanda standing up in her seat.

"YOU SAID YOURSELF BECK WASN'T EVEN HAPPY BEING FORCED TO DATE YOU AND THAT WE HAD TO FIND SOME WAY TO LIE ABOUT HER MOVING ON." Olivia shouted.

The whole school broke out into a wave of mummers but thankfully most of them were commenting on how awful Amanda was.

"Come on Amanda, tell everyone the truth." I taunted. "You have nothing left to hide."

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE." Amanda declared and hit my chest as hard as she could, it didn't even sting and I smirked at her. "FINE, YES WE MADE A DEAL THAT IF YOU DATED ME I WOULDN'T GET JADE IN TROUBLE. HAPPY NOW?"

"Pretty much." Tori spoke up from behind the camera. "I think the whole school is now pretty aware of what a nasty and malicious brat you are."

"And the principal will also soon be aware of your behaviour young lady." Snapped Lane as he walked through the crowd and approached us. "Get to the office right now and don't even try to lie your way out of this. I heard everything with my own ears."

I couldn't help but grin as justice was finally being served. I turned to Olivia and Giselle and muttered, "I'm still pretty angry with you two but thank you for admitting all that."

"Beck we're sorry. It's just we're too scared to defy Amanda and she'd destroy us socially if we ever refused to do something for her."

"Yeah, we really do hope Jade is okay now."

"She'll be alright. I just hope the school doesn't give her a hard time when she returns."

"Hey Beck, Sinjin's got all the footage on his camera. Why don't we go and show it to Jade now." Tori suggested walking up to me.

"Yeah let's go. See you girls." I said with a small wave in their direction then took off back to my car and drove us quickly back to the hospital.

Racing into the lobby I found Cat lying on the floor colouring in a giraffe while Robbie sat beside her handing her different pencils. Andre was leaning against the wall drinking a soda.

"How did it all go?" He asked as soon as he saw Tori and I enter the room.

"Excellent, Lane was even there and now he's getting Amanda in trouble." Tori smiled obviously thrilled. "Why's everybody out here though and not with Jade?"

"They moved her to a mental ward." Cat sulked. "My brother was in one once and he hated it. He ended up biting one of the nurses and they made him stay for an extra week."

I made a growl of aggravation at that news, "She doesn't need to be there." I snapped.

"She kind of does actually." Robbie spoke up. "I don't think you realise how serious this situation is Beck. She tried to kill herself. They need to supervise her and give her counselling for a few days."

"Of course I'm aware of how serious it is." I snapped, glaring daggers at Robbie who quivered under my gaze. "I just don't think that Jade will open up to a bunch of strangers and speak to them."

"Well you can ask her for yourself when we go in for the visiting hours." Andre said gently, trying not to anger me further.

I sat down with a huff and refused to talk to anyone till half an hour later when a nurse came in and said we could visit Jade.

I was the first one through the door as I entered the ward, and the sight before me was heart wrenching. Jade was sitting on an old couch with her legs tucked up under her chin with her dark hair hiding her face.

"Jade." I whispered helplessly and moved slowly to sit by her.

She looked up tiredly and her stunning blue orbs were fresh with tears. "I want to go home Beck." She muttered.

"I know you do, but you only have to be here for two more days." I assured her and scooted a bit closer to her seeing as she wasn't about to throw me out.

"They won't let me play with my scissors." She groaned miserably staring at her bare feet.

"I know, but as soon as you come out I'll buy you ten pairs of scissors if you want."

Jade half heartedly smiled and rested her head back against the couch.

"Jade, I have a video of Amanda admitting everything, that way you can believe me." I said proudly picking up one of her smooth hands in my own.

Jade looked at me confused and raised her eyebrows, "I believe you about Amanda Beck, you don't have to show me anything."

"Bu-but yesterday night you said you didn't know what to believe."

"Yes, but after you left I had the whole gang assuring me of your innocence and even before I knew you wouldn't seriously want to date that... thing. But you said some pretty horrible things about me Beck on your own accord, and it's hard for me to get over that."

"Jade I was a fool. I was jealous and angry and I didn't mean a word of it. I love you more then words can describe and I will travel to the ends of this earth to prove that to you."

Jade looked at me with a small smile, then finally lent over and kissed my cheek. "All right." She sighed, "I'll give you another chance, but I want to take things slow. I don't want us fighting so much anymore "

I beamed at her joyfully and pulled her into my arms where I clutched her tightly. It had been weeks since I'd last held Jade like this and I was savouring the moment. We just fit so well together I can hardly remember why we ever flighted in the first place.

"I love you so much." I murmured into her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Smiling at her I gently cupped her face in my hands and pulled her forward till our lips were connected. For two heavenly minutes all I could focus on was Jade's lips against mine till we were interrupted by an angry cough and a little giggle.

Jade and I both looked up to see the gang standing behind an unimpressed nurse who glared at us. "Visiting hours are now over, say goodbye to your friends Jade."

Cat shook with laughter as she leant over and gave Jade a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye bye Jade, you can have this picture I drew for you." She said proudly.

I could see Jade fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she muttered, "Thanks Cat."

"Umm, we'll speak to you tomorrow I guess." Tori laughed nervously, then grabbed Robbie and Cat's hand and pulled them out of the room.

Andre simply winked and shot us a thumbs up before following after them leaving Jade and I alone for a few seconds.

"I'll see you soon." I promised, giving her one last kiss on top of her head before walking out the door. "Don't get up to too much mischief." I called over my shoulder.

"NO PROMISES." Jade yelled back with a smirk in her voice, and for the first time in ages I threw my head back and laughed.

* * *

**Okay I'm really sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed but I'm trying to wrap up the story now. Actually I think that the next chapter might be the last one so thank you to everyone who has been following and reading this story and make sure you review for me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes I'm alive! I apologise for leaving you hanging for about a gazillion months, I'm an awful person and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am! Thank you to ****JadelynWoods who has continued to motivate me and not forgotten about this story. **Anyway here is the last chapter of this story and I tried to make it extra long for you so make sure you review!

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"JADE!" I laughed joyously as she ran straight into my open arms and clutched me tightly. "How are you babe?" I questioned after placing a loving kiss on top of her head.

"These last three days have been hell, I'm so ready to go home." She moaned and wrapped an arm around my waist as we began to exit the building together.

"You should definitely take the day to relax but what about school tomorrow? Do you think you'll be up for it?" I asked as I opened the car door for her.

Jade grimaced in response and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Beck." She murmured looking down at her lap, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face the school after what happened at Amanda's house."

"I'm sure everyone's forgotten about it already." I said in a false, optimistic voice trying my best to sound sincere. Jade rolled her eyes at me with a little smirk planted across her features.

"Nice try Beck but don't lie to me."

"Alright well maybe some will still remember but who cares what they think? As long as we have each other we'll be fine."

"How many romcoms have you been watching lately?" Jade snickered as I chuckled. "But I guess you're right. I mean I actually have to perform my song with Andre too so I might as well get used to all the weird looks and comments I'll be receiving."

I smiled gently and took one of her soft hands in mine as I continued driving, "Andre wants to see you by the way. Should we stop by his house?"

"Yes." Jade replied instantly and her eyes squinted up in concentration. "Actually Beck there's something I need to tell you about him, but you have to keep it a secret."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Andre he's... he's living alone."

"Wait what?" I spluttered trying to still focus on the road.

"His dad lost his job and started drinking so his mum took Jayla and now he has no idea where anyone is."

"Whoa, okay I wasn't expecting that. Hey wait a second does this mean you've been living with him ALONE in his house all this time?"

"Beck that's not the main issue right now." She snapped rolling her eyes at me.

"Right sorry, okay so what's your plan? What are we going to do about Andre?"

"Well we have to find his family!" She cried out exasperated at how slow I was.

"Right, right of course. So how should we do that?"

"I don't know." She huffed angrily. "I guess telling the police would be a good start. I'm going to call up Tori and see if I can speak to her dad about finding his family and making sure they're safe."

"Good idea. I'll go and speak to my mum too and see if maybe she can find Andre's dad a job again so at least he can try to get back on his feet."

She smiled in satisfaction at that and quickly whipped out her phone and dialled up Tori. As we drove to Andre's house I listened to her answer all the questions Mr Vega asked each time becoming more and more cornered. So Andre has spent months by himself and now he was looking after his crazy grandmother alone? Why didn't he tell me about this? I'm his best friend, I could have helped him.

"Beck, BECK! Hello are you there?" Jade yelled waving her arms in front of my face. "You've been circling Andre's house for the last five minutes."

"Sorry babe I was distracted. Do you know why Andre never told me this?" I asked her as we got out of the car and walked up to his front door. "I mean, no offence but he has been my best friend a lot longer then you."

"Well I guess I was a person he could relate to." She told me calmly as she knocked on the door. A second later t was flung open and a relieved looking Andre captured Jade in a warm embrace.

"Jade, thank god. I'm so glad to see you again."

"Yeah I've missed you. Sorry that I couldn't be here with you to help with our song." She mumbled into his neck as he continued to hold onto her tightly. I resisted the urge to clear my throat and instead pattered Andre's back in a friendly manner.

"Hey Andre." I smiled. Immediately Andre jumped back from Jade and stared at me guiltily. "Oh hey Beck, sorry man..."

"No it's cool." I cut in. "How's it all going?"

Andre looked at me suspiciously before turning to Jade with a sigh and stated, "you told him didn't you."

"Kinda." She admitted by she held his gaze and didn't look down. "Are you mad with me?"

"Of course not." He smiled. "I was going to tell the gang eventually. Anyway I'm really glad you two are back together now but I'm warning you Beck, don't let her go again."

"Never." I assured wrapping an arm around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze.

"So, I guess this is kind of goodbye." Andre mused rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm so glad I got to know you Jade and these last few weeks have been surprisingly nice. I hope I can still catch up with you at..."

"Andre shut up." Jade cut in and shot him her trade mark glare. "You're my friend and if you think I'm about to leave you, especially when I haven't fulfilled my promise and found your family yet you must be crazy."

"But Jade-"

"Don't but me Harris. Now come on I'm starving." She announced and pushed past his shoulder and entered the house as if it was her home. I guess it kind of has been for a while. Grinning at Andre reassuringly I entered in the room after her

"You've planned something haven't you West." He smirked as she helped herself to some of his coffee.

"Don't be stupid, of course I have now how about we run through this song a few more times. We have to perform it on Friday."

"Sure thing... urgh how about you two stay for the night. It might be nice to all catch up." He suggested rubbing the back of his neck and looked over to me. "Only if that's okay with you of course Beck."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied with a grin. "I'll go order the pizza.

* * *

"Beck maybe we can go back tomorrow." Jade whispered to me as we pulled up in the school parking lot the next morning.

"Babe we can go home if you really want to but I think it's best if you don't. "

"Beck's right Jade. The longer you stay away from everyone the harder it's going to get."

"B-but what if they laugh at me again." She sniffed and it took all my self control not to swoop her up in my arms and kiss away her insecurities because Andre was still watching us in the back seat.

"If they do who cares? You have us. Besides we told you Amanda's been expelled now so I doubt anyone's going to pick a fight with you."

"Alright fine, this is stupid. I can do this." Jade reassured herself then with her head held her she slipped out of the door and begun to enter the school building with Andre and I close on her heels just in case anything did happen.

I noticed her taking a deep breath before she pushed open the front door of the building and marched over to her locker. Just as suspected as soon as people notice her enter everyone became hushed and stared at her silently.

Jade took one look around before finally snapping, "WHAT?" towards the crowd.

"Nothing, just... you look really beautiful today Jade." A freshmen finally stuttered out and was quickly backed up by several people agreeing.

"Yeah we've missed you Jade, we're glad you're back." Another person called out.

Jade scowled at them but I could tell she was secretly touched and Andre and I smiled at each other.

"See baby, that wasn't so bad." I whispered into Jade's ear once she'd finally made it to her locker and was sorting through her books.

"I guess so. I'm glad no one brought '_it_' up." She sighed and leaned back into my arms as I kissed the top of her head.

"Nawww you guys are such cuties." Tori gushed as she quickly approached us with a large smile on her face. "Hey Jade, you're looking better. Anyway my dad told me what's going with Andre." She said in a hushed voice and glanced around to make sure he was no longer in sight. "Anyway they've managed to track down his mum and sister and they've arranged for someone to take them home."

"That's great." Jade beamed. "But what about his dad?"

"They've found him too but they're putting him in a 30 day rehabilitation site before Andre can see him again."

"That's probably for the best." I piped up. "When he's completely sober again my mum's willing to find him a spot in her company."

"Well that's perfect then. I can't wait till Andre hears about this." Jade grinned, causing both Tori and I to raise an eyebrow at her in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jade West?" Tori laughed causing Jade to blush slightly.

"Oh shut up. I just owe him a lot and-"

"Shhh." I hushed just as Andre walked over to us.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He said slowly and looked at us all suspiciously.

"Oh no reason, but I left my homework at your house so would you mind driving me back at lunchtime?" Jade cut in before Tori or I could come up with a response.

"Sure thing but you do know that you haven't been in school for a week, how do you have homework?"

"SHUT UP AND JUST DO WHAT I SAY." Jade snarled and briskly walked off.

"Yep, she's back." I chuckled and took off after her. "See you at lunch Dre." I called over my shoulder.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

"So what's the big surprise?" Andre laughed as Jade and I pushed him to the front door. "Oh God you haven't sent my grandma back to a nursing home because she'll kill-" Andre left his sentence hanging as his mouth dropped open in shock as Jade threw open the door to reveal his mother and sister staring up at him shyly with large smiles on their faces. "Mamma, Jayla?" He breathed in shock then sprinted forward and pulled them in for a large hug.

"Andre." His mother cried in happiness and his sister quickly wrapped her arms around his leg so he couldn't escape.

"You-you're-but how?"

"Mr Vega tracked us down. He said your dad's been put into a rehab for a month so we knew it was safe to come home again." His mum tearfully explained. "Oh Andre I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed both of you too." He whispered beginning to tear up too.

"Come on, let's give them some space." Jade whispered to me giving me a little nudge in the direction of the front door. Quietly we crept out to give them privacy and once we were in the front yard I slung an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"You're an angel you know that?" I told her seriously.

"Mhmm. You know now I can see why Lane's always going on about how you feel good when you're nice to people." She mused.

I couldn't even hide my shock as I looked at her in bewilderment.

"I'm kidding idiot." She laughed at my expression and elbowed me in the lungs. "Now that just wouldn't be me. I'm so glad Amanda's left and Andre's got his family back, now maybe things can finally get back to normal."

"Not a chance babe." I chortled pulling her into a tight embrace. "But who cares? Normal's boring and we're definitely not normal."

**End**

* * *

**Yeah I don't know how to finish chapters... sorry! Anyway thank the lord it's finally finished :D yayyy. Make sure you review and feel free to send me hate for making you wait so long for this xD **


End file.
